A day in Greece
by Lyssaphra
Summary: Harry ponders life, Bill and their breakup during a summer's day in Greece. HP/BW


Bored out of my mind, I absently play with the small sword hanging in a chain around my neck while listening to the tour guide's monotonic speech about the Parthenon. Reminding myself that I am doing this for Hermione's sake (she missed the visit we did yesterday), I force myself to find something to occupy myself with while Hermione listens with rapture to the details about the fresco.

Nineteen years old this summer, I finished my studies at Hogwarts almost precisely a year ago now. Hermione, Ron and I graduated with flying colors with Hermione as the valedictorian. We received job offers from many different places afterwards, but in the end, we ended up shockingly differently from what anyone would have thought. Hermione, the academic one, became a chaser in the Holyhead Harpies, even though she admittedly also owns her own restaurant. Ron, the ultimate quidditch fan, is a pre-school teacher in Hogsmeade. And I, the Boy Who Lived, the Vanquisher of Voldemort, have moved to Rome to study for the best wand-maker there is, Leo DiStelle.

Due to our separate works, we haven't met very often during the past year. So, we eagerly grabbed the chance to rendezvous in Greece when our schedules amazingly enough worked together. The Weasley family decided to follow us so they could meet Charlie and Bill, who came from Romania respective Egypt to meet them.

Looking in the direction of the oldest Weasley son, I allow myself a wistful sigh. We had been lovers for over a year when I received my apprentice offer from Italy. He is the man I came out with, the man who helped me sort through my life after graduating and find my path in life. But he is also the second part in the mutual break up when I was moving to Italy.

He looks good, like he always does. A bit more serious maybe, a little less intensive but still looking sinfully handsome in black slacks and a shirt with rolled up sleeves. His hair falls freely for once to brush his chest, his large feet clad in sturdy boots.

Glancing down at myself, I can't help but smile a little. Bill and I are the only ones in long pants and shirts in our group, the others wearing the tiniest garments they have brought with sandals. Another proof of the distance between us. For me, this isn't a particularly hot day, for the persons from Great Britain, it is excruciating.

Feeling a rough hand on my shoulder, I look up to see that Bill has moved over to me, now standing before me with a bemused look on his face. "Pondering the differences, huh?" he serenely comments.

I smile ruefully, pushing a strand of my chin-length black hair behind my ear. "You know me to well," I say. "I just never realized how much moving has changed me…"

Moving to stand behind me, leaning against a convenient pillar, Bill chuckles dryly. "Rome is an exciting city," he lazily smiles. "A city of lovers."

My heart jumps at his words, but I quickly crush the feeling before it can grow and bear fruit. "Yes," I softly agree. "It's a shame really I don't have anyone to share it with anymore."

Relaxing, Bill flings out one arm to drag me to him, fitting me against his hard body. I ache at the familiar gesture, but can't help leaning into him, fitting my head under his chin as I used to do. It comes almost reflexively, and the movement that Bill makes, snaking his hand around my midriff awakens parts of me I'd almost forgotten I have.

Almost absently, I notice him fleetingly kissing my hairline, his lips rough and exquisitely pleasant against my bronzed skin. Smiling softly, I reach up to cup his cheek, turning my head as I do so to look into his eyes. His blue eyes darken as he sees my face, me grinning. The expression creeping upon his face render me slightly breathless, and I can't help but part my lips in a wordless invitation.

Bill groans, dipping his head to capture my lips in that soft, languid kiss that never fails to make me weak at the knees. "Merlin!" he whispers, as we break apart, leaning his forehead against mine. "How was I ever so stupid as to let you go?"

I stay mute, reaching up to tangle my fingers in his red hair while resting my other hand relaxedly around his neck. His are holding me lovingly, possessively, while sliding beneath my loose shirt to caress my lower back.

"Does that mean you are transferring to Rome?" I lazily say, mischievously kissing his bared collarbone.

His grip on me tightens for a moment before relaxing and reclaiming its earlier comfort. "Yes," he mumbles. "Only Merlin knows how I managed to hold out as long as I did. Damn, I've missed you Harry."

Drawing him down for a kiss, I just have the time to answer him. "Missed you too, Bill," I softly murmur.

And as our lips meet, I can feel him smiling.

**The End.**


End file.
